Unplanned
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Redge. Mpreg. He knew he had always been different & he'd always been so careful, but one slip-up brings some shocking news... AU, OOC, slight angst & some fluff.
1. Surreal News

**A Redge Mpreg. If you do not know who the mommy will be.. you really don't know anything about my work, lol. Like I said, MPREG. If this makes you squeamish, ugh, I don't care. I've wanted to do this for whatever reason.. mainly to make my lovely JoMoFan-spot go boom, xP. I've been promising this to her for awhile now. Hope she likes it, xD. Language, sex, a little bit of angst, dramatic preggo man, some fluff, gross food, me fucking w/ gender issues. I own nothing. Even if I did own them, I'd still be writing stories about them. But I don't. (puts duct tape back on Adam's mouth & hides him under bed) He's a biter too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unplanned;<br>Chapter one/ 'Surreal News'  
>Rated; M L (adult situations, slight angst, Mpreg thru-out fic)**

"How're we supposed to do this, Adam? I can't.. I'm not ready to have a kid." The larger brunette paced.

Adam, who had been sitting with his head bowed and his hand on his tummy- which had not begun to show even a bump yet since it was so early- looked up through the strands of blonde hair that had fell in front of his face. He stared, his lips parted to speak, but he wasn't sure of what to say. "You.. you think I am..? You think I'm ready for this..? It's not just you here."

Randy stopped and shook his head. "No." He waved his arms like an umpire calling for an out. "You.." He pointed at Adam, eyes accusing. "You trapped me. You did this on purpose."

"Really? You think I..?" He twitched. "Fuck you, Randy! Yeah, I _deliberately_ got knocked up to trap you. That was my _whole_ intention. I seduced you into seducing me and fucking me. I raped you. You are one hundred percent _innocent_ in this whole deal." Adam rambled, packing his shit in a hurry. He really could not believe this. He was upset that Randy would even.. Well, whatever. It was okay, he'd take his shit and raise his baby on his own. His mom did it with him on so little. Adam was more than financially secure, he could manage. If Randy wanted to be a prick like.. like.. Well, that was just fine.

He had been rooming with Randy. The two had been tag partners and nothing more. Up until a few weeks ago and they had stupidly- in Adam's current opinion- fooled around. Lately Adam hadn't felt well. He'd just assumed he was sick and throwing up, but apparently that wasn't the case. Adam had a rare condition that he knew about from when he was a teenager. He had experienced illness then and upon visiting the doctor and enduring all those embarrassing tests, they discovered that Adam's male parts were technically all wrong. They even pondered- made fun of, is what it more seemed like to Adam- the possibility that he could house children. _'If he ever turns out to be gay, that is.'_ One of them had said when they thought no one was listening, he had even laughed.

Pieces of Adam died that day. He had knew he was gay from early on. He knew with Jay. He couldn't even tell his mother, especially baring the news that he was practically a fucking girl! His mom would've freaked out. Or Adam thought she would. God bless that woman, she was so supportive of her son.. Son..? Psh.. son.. Such a lie. He had been so careful with his partners. Especially since Adam liked to 'receive'. He had always remembered forcing them to wear a condom with him.. God, why did he forget it with Randy..? They had been drinking sure, but they weren't _that_ drunk.

So when Adam got sick, he remembered his condition and got curious and he had it checked out. Finding a doctor in private that understood what he was had been hard enough. He was alone when they told him he was indeed pregnant, he would be alone now. At least Randy, stupid fuck, didn't give him a 'I thought you were a guy!' spiel to add insult to injury.

"Adam, wait.. it's not.." Randy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He'd fucked up for even blurting shit out. He didn't even fully understand what the hell was going on and it was all a little too surreal to him at the moment. "Stop packing, Adam.."

Adam shook his head. "No. We're through. We never were to begin with! I'll just go.. Jay might help me.."

"Jay could give a shit." Randy snorted. Another mistake and Randy bit his lip as Adam turned and gave him the most hateful glare he'd ever saw. There was nothing but cold hatred in that glare. "Adam, I'm sorry."

But it was too late. Adam was swinging at him, screaming while Randy backed up and tried to block him.

"You fucking asshole! Why would you..? You know not to mention that! I hate you!"

"Adam, stop!" He grabbed one of Adam's wrists and backed him up to the wall before catching the other one. "Calm the fuck down! Let's calm down.."

Adam seethed, struggling before finally breaking into gasped sobs. He took a breath. "You're cruel.. You throw him up in my.. face.. How could you?"

"I'm sorry, baby. Calm down."

"Don't BABY me!" Adam pushed him away, staggering over and flopping down on the bed, he shoved his hair back. "Don't fucking dare. You just basically said you want nothing to do with me. You accused me of.. like I wanted this! Like I could help it! It takes two to tango, Randy, you fucking bastard!" Adam shouted.. and then he felt like a hypocrite. Randy hadn't known what he was. It was Adam's fault.. he screwed up.

"I'm sorry, but how am I to know it's even mine?"

Adam got up and slapped him. "I'm not a fucking slut!" And with that, Adam stormed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

Randy tried the knob. "Adam, come on. That came out way wrong.. Look, we're both.. we're both confused and everything.. I'm just scared and I don't know what to do. This is all way new to me."

"Just go away! I'm sorry I ever slept with you.. I was wrong, you're not man enough. You're not decent. Go away and leave me alone!" Came the frantic shouts and insults from behind the door.

Randy sighed and went to sit down on the bed, his head dropping into his hands. He felt like a prick. He knew the shit Adam had been through in his life.. he just didn't know Adam was.. He didn't know what Adam was. This was all crazy and confusing and Randy didn't know how to approach it. He wouldn't even believe it if Adam didn't have proof. He showed him the doctor's papers and everything. And Adam still needed to explain. He just came in with a _'Randy, we need to talk.. about the other night.. I'm..'_ and a sigh. _'I'm pregnant.. Randy, I'm so sorry.. I dunno what to do.. I was always so careful..' _

_'You're what..? Adam, you can't be preg.. What the fuck is..? This a joke..?' _Honestly, how was he to know? This shit didn't happen every day.

_'No, I can get pregnant. It's a long story. I screwed up..'_

_"You can what..?"_

Randy groaned and laid back. It seems like he'd heard of stories like this before and had been warned of them when sleeping with men the same as women. Some men apparently could get knocked up too. But he figured it was all bullshit and he ignored it. Or was Adam even a man..? He had been sure he was a man. He had a dick that Randy played with and stroked and felt spasm as Adam came. It didn't add up..

-xx-

Adam sat in the bathroom. Alone and hurt and crying softly. He knew he fucked up, but he thought Randy being his friend would at least help him out. Or understand. He didn't think Randy would turn out like.. like the bastard who..

No. Not even going to think about that coward.

Adam closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. He didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, it's just a story, so let's pretend that some men can get preggers. Shhh, it'll be our secret &amp; the doctors &amp; scientists don't have to know. There will be dramatic "girlish" Adam. Adam would protest him being girlie, but oh-well. &amp; ugh, this as about as "angsty" as it gets. &amp; since it's all wrote out (except for tweaking here and there along the way) I have no clue how long the chps will be. Some longer than others, some shorter than anyone's used to from me except in one shot fics &amp; drabbles. Usually Mpregs start w the mistake of them having sex... well, I was planning that in another, so I didn't here just in case. It all seems rushed and hurried... O.o Be gentle, I'm new to writing mpreg ('Muse Troubles' does not count) Nah.. who'm I kidding? Fucking ravish me.**


	2. Possibly Impossible

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, I've read a few Mpregs. This is my first writing one. It's pretty fun. & thank you. LadyDragonsblood, the most important thing for me is to make it sound believable. Even if it's unbelievable.. haha. Eh, as long as it's interesting, then I'm totally good ;D IsidoraAngst, thank you. Yeah, he should. redsandman99, thanks, XD. JoMoFan-spot, oh, Sugar. I hope it's worth the wait (snuggles) I think some of the writers have never researched pregnancy or have never been pregnant or around pregnancy. I haven't ever been pregnant & the last pregnant person I was around was my mom w/ my brother. I was 11-12 then. So I wanted to get a feel what I was doing. It helps some writers to have a gist of things. And a gist of human anatomy, esp a man's if they are gonna write any of this slash thing at all. But I still needed a solid plot & to keep it fun. & of course I worry. It being up to my girl's standards & entertaining her is my first priority ;D & you should know I loves you lots. I've been promising more Redge & there shall be more Redge :P (sighs) I don't think Randy could be preggers even in the crackiest of crackfics... Adam comes off as bitchy & bratty more than anything. But that's alright, he has a good reason, hehe. & I swear, those fans make me wanna deliberately write Adam as a girl just cuz I can (smh). & aw, Baby, thank you. Your support means the world to me, xD. MMISERY, Rated-RKO is deff loved. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unplanned;<br>Chapter two/ 'Possibly Impossible'  
>Rated; M L (adult subject matter?)**

Somehow Randy dozed off. When he awoke, Adam was gone. He didn't go after him. He didn't call to see where he went. Adam was hurt and Randy knew Adam wouldn't answer anyway. Maybe they both needed time to think. Randy especially needed time to think. But what was there to think about? Randy was going to be a father all because he had a one night stand with his tag team partner.

He had been an ass to him, but he couldn't make Adam see how sudden this all was. He knew it wasn't entirely Adam's fault.. even if Adam could've mentioned this possibility to him beforehand.. But Adam probably didn't want to. How would that work? 'Oh, yeah... before we do it, I could get pregnant if you cum inside me..'? P'uh.. Yeah, right. That wasn't shit that just came up between two guys, during steamy night of pleasure especially.

Randy laid alone in the dark. He was just unsure and lost.

He found Adam the next day at the arena in their locker room, getting his gear on.

"Whoa! Adam, no! You are NOT gonna wrestle?"

"I have a job. You sure as hell aren't gonna support me." Adam growled, bitterness blaring from his green eyes. Bitterness Randy was sure stemmed from Adam's own fatherless childhood.

Randy grabbed his arm and pulled him back as he tried to exit. "No. You're gonna go and request time off or something. You can't wrestle like this."

"I'm not injured!" Adam snapped as he tried to jerk his arm away.

Randy tightened his grip. "You might as well be. Adam, don't be stupid. Think about the baby." It sounded weird even saying it.

"I'll tell Shawn to avoid my stomach. He'll be easy."

"Adam, you can't wrestle. Accidents happen."

"My friends and coworkers wouldn't hurt me. Not like you anyway." Adam succeeded in freeing his arm.

Randy shrugged. "What're you gonna do? Keep wrestling and if you don't end up hurting yourself, then sooner or later you'll start to show and people will know." He tried reasoning. "Unless you _want_ everyone to know." He hadn't wanted it to sound so harsh. But he couldn't let Adam do something dumb.

Adam stared at him, his upper lip twitching. He knew Randy was right. There was no way to explain this to the masses without looking like a freak. He had trusted Randy and had to tell him about it, but Randy was a friend and the father. The world could not know. "Fine. I'll take a leave."

-xx-

Adam took personal time and was lucky Mr. McMahon allowed it without too many questions. He didn't know how he was going to tell anybody else. Telling Randy was hard enough, but necessary.

"Are you sure I'm the father?" Randy broke the silence. He had been sitting in the chair as Adam took the bed in their hotel room.

"Yes, you jerk." Adam muttered, running his hands over his stomach. "I didn't sleep with anybody else. You think I'm such a whore."

"No, Adam.. I just wanna be sure. I wanna.." Randy sighed. "I always had this fear that I'd get someone pregnant and then find out it wasn't mine.. after I'd already got attached and fell in love. I don't think I could take that kind of let down." Randy looked up at Adam. The blonde's look softened. He guessed he could not blame Randy for being human.

"It's yours. I'm positive. I haven't even been with anyone in.." Adam took a breath. "It's been awhile.."

-xx-

"How did this even..? How is this possible.. I mean, I've heard of shit like this before, I think.. but.. never.. Like I have no clue how it's possible." Randy pondered a little later. Of course he was going to want answers.

Adam sighed. "I didn't know either. I was fifteen when I started to get sick. I kept having these bad belly cramps and they got worse and worse and Mom had no choice but to take me to a doctor.. They did all the usual tests and the stuff they found just baffled them. They found me a specialist and basically they discovered that I had.. female organs.." Adam had mumbled the last part.

"So.." Randy paused. "You're a girl?"

Adam blinked. "No.. I'm a boy.. I can just carry children."

Randy really wanted to dispute that that meant Adam _was_ a girl, but he knew how Adam reacted to comments like that.

Adam huffed. "I know what you're thinking. I knew what the doctors thought. I'm a freak of nature. Imma boy on the outside and a girl on the inside."

"Nope. You're a girl on the outside too." He couldn't resist.

Adam glared at Randy's smirking face.

"What?" Randy shrugged. "It explains why you're so pretty." Randy laughed as a pillow was launched at him. "But you always knew? Did you like have periods and stuff?"

"No. They thought the cramps was my body trying to.. but they went away and I always thought I'd be fine. The doctors said I wouldn't ever conceive unless I was impregnated."

"Fucked in the ass, you mean." Randy received another pillow.

"I'm glad you think this is a joke, but yes. I couldn't even tell my mom I was gay for the longest time. I was scared she'd worry. She took such great care of me. Never let me feel any different than the other boys or like a freak. My friends or family didn't know.. When I started having sex I just was careful. I was so careful. I made them wear condoms, cuz y'know, there were no male contraceptives and I'm sure they would question giving me birth control pills. There was no guarantee they'd even work for me. Honestly, I didn't believe it could ever happen. I didn't want to." Adam explained.

Randy was quiet a moment. "So, why did you decide to go bare with me?"

"It wasn't.. It.. I forgot.." Adam gave a dry laugh. "We were having fun and drinking and you just made me feel so good and I just.." He shook his head. "I fucked up. The doctors were right and I was wrong and now... now I'm.. like this.." Adam motioned to his stomach. "I'm a freak and this proves it. My scarlet letter to the world."

Randy got up and went to sit beside Adam, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. "It'll be okay."

-xx-

Randy woke up to the sounds of violent retching coming from the bathroom. Upon looking at the clock, he discovered it was 6am. He groaned and kicked the covers off before getting out of bed. He pushed the bathroom door open and found Adam on the floor in front of the toilet, his hair in a ponytail and both hands holding to the bowl. Randy sighed. He'd tried to get Adam to go home or to his mom's or something, but Adam took a bitch-fit and refused. He seemed dead-set against telling anyone, including his own mother, that he was pregnant anyway.

"Y'okay?" It may have been a stupid question. But it was all Randy's groggy mind had at the moment.

Adam spit and gave a dry laugh. "Do I fucking look like it?" He groaned and coughed. "Oh, god.. I'm puking up my soul.. Randy..?" He whined pitifully.

Orton sighed again and got down to pat Adam on the back. "Just relax. Let it out. I'm right here. You're okay."

-xx-

Adam was self-conscious to even go out. Mainly he'd stay in the motel while Randy was at the arena. He tried reading, watching television, even swimming. He had gotten his trunks on and slipped on some flip flops and was relaxing in the hot tub. It felt good too. All those jets and heat working on his aching muscles.. but some girls spotted him and wanted to join. Adam had never been so fidgety in all his life around people. He was afraid they'd notice. They flirted and giggled like usual and he knew how to fucking handle fans.. but he had never had to handle fans pregnant before...

It seemed silly. He wasn't showing, but it was like he knew they could tell. Really silly. He could feel them judging him. Adam excused him, said he had to get going and slipped out, wrapping up insecurely in his towel. He made it back to his hotel room without any incident.

Most days Adam would get bored at the hotel and would sneak out and go meet Randy at the arena.

"Dammit, Adam. What did I tell you about driving?" Randy scolded, pulling the blonde inside the locker room by his arm like a lost child.

"I can drive." Adam said defensively. "I'm not even that.. yet.. I'm still early in.."

"I don't care. What if you got in a wreck?" Where the possessiveness came from, Randy hadn't a clue. It was just naturally there.

Adam snorted and went to sit down. "I could get in a wreck when you're driving too, y'know."

Randy looked offended. "I am an excellent driver and that's not the point. You shouldn't be here."

Adam threw his hands up in the air. "I got bored! What? Are you ashamed of me?"

Randy groaned and got down to one knee, taking Adam's hand in his own. "No, I'm not. You're the one who's self-conscious. Not me. I'm just concerned."

"Well.." Adam jerked his hand away. "Imma big boy. I can take care of myself." He folded his arms. "I just wanted to come see you anyway, you ungrateful bastard."

Randy sighed. Adam was impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>The Redge will get sweeter... I keep adding bits as I go as well. Also, writing about a man being pregnant doesn't seem strange. Neither does calling a princess "he" ;) I've been writing slash so long, it all comes naturally. I'll mention this now; The MattLita/Edge thing never happened. Edge/Lita never happened. For the benefit, I just don't need it here. & about the gist thing in the reply thing to JoMoFan-spot at the top; I'm not claiming I'm a doctor & I don't know everything about anatomy, & damn sure not about pregnancy & I don't want this to get scientific and boring.. (I care more about human relationships & character growth personally) but I like having some idea of what I'm doing. Like when writing sex, if one does not know how sex works & how the body reacts to certain things, they prolly won't be able to write sex scenes. But then again, its all about being comfortable w/ it too... & btw, just musing. Not trying to be preachy. I'm not perfect myself. I'm still learning.  
><strong>


	3. Eating For Two

**LadyDragonsblood, well, it's not something that happens often w/ my boys. Months ago my Edge muse would have been squeamish.. I wanted the first time Adam was preggers to be w/ Jeff.. but eh... Oh, god, thank you for pointing that out. I haven't detailed the "birth" scene yet, but yes. I do not want a magic hole appearing out of nowhere for the baby to come. This isn't anything supernatural & I have respect for what knowledge I do have of human anatomy. Magic Male Baby Coming Out Hole, bahahaha! No. That gets on my nerves in M-pregs. I've read a few like that. I completely agree. IsidoraAngst, thank you, thank you. He does surely. Adam's usually cranky enuff... redsandman99, nope. Can't blame him. Aweh, Adam needs the hugs xD BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, continuing :) takers dark lover, I am very sorry about that. Being sick is no fun. Thank you & I hope so. ToruKun1, my first ever Edge M-preg. Snitsky is not gonna punt Adam's baby. Randy would punt him if he did. Randy can punt too, & harder. Lulz! MMISERY, aweh, thank you. I will try ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Unplanned;<br>Chapter three/ 'Eating For Two'  
>Rated; M L (hungry preggo man)**

"So..?" Randy began. "When are you going to at least tell your mom?"

Adam flinched and quickly sat up, gazing around. Usually he'd look for an opening to escape. But right now that was impossible... unless he climbed to the back and hid under a blanket. "Why would you ask me that now?"

Randy smiled and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Because there's nowhere for you to run off and hide from me." Which Adam did every time Randy brought it up. Either he'd dart to the bathroom or run off somewhere. They were in the car currently and Randy had Adam cornered.

"Stop. Pull over. Imma be sick." Adam even lurched forward and grabbed his tummy.

"You are a bad liar." Least he was sure he knew Adam enough to know when he was just acting.

Adam cupped a hand over his mouth and whimpered as he turned those big ole hazel eyes to the driver. He hated Randy to fucking drive. "I'm serious. I'm gonna lose it." He said through fingers.

"You better not puke in this car. You will clean it out yourself, if you do." Randy warned. "Now, why are you avoiding this? I know Judy will probably not.."

Adam cut him off by slapping him on the shoulder. "You do _not_ call her Judy!"

"Mom then?" Randy grinned.

"Noooo! She's MY mom! Mine!" Adam wailed. He'd be kicking his feet too if he had the room to do so.

Randy's grin had faltered. "Ms. Copeland then?"

Adam responded by growling and tugging at his hair.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Adam's mom. I'll call her Adam's mom."

"That makes her sound like a cartoon character on a show where the parents aren't important enough to even have names." Adam pouted.

Life was very important to Randy and so was the life of their unborn child, and that is why Randy did not deliberately ram the car into the guardrail. "Adam.. just why don't you wanna tell her? She seems like a very understanding mother. I know you two are close. Why can't you tell her?"

"You just want her to drag me home and baby me so you don't have to." Adam accused, folding his arms.

"What..? No. I love having you with me. You know that." Randy sighed. "It'd just be easier having someone else that knows about it. And you're gonna have to tell someone, especially your loving mother, sooner or later."

Adam groaned, shifting and fidgeting in the seat. He knew damn well Randy was right and he hated that. "I... can't.. Not yet.. Just give me some time."

Randy suppressed that groan. "What better time than as soon as fucking possible?"

"I don't know what to say!" Adam shouted, pushing his hair back. "How to just... I can't just go in and go 'Hi, Ma. Remember Randy? He knocked me up. I'm pregnant! Surprise!'."

"Why not? That's really all you need to do. She should be the easiest one you tell. Easier than me. I mean, she knows about your condition." Randy argued.

"Don't call it that. Makes me feel like I'm defected." Adam pouted. "Besides, Mom's mean! She'll wanna shoot you for doing this to her baby boy."

Randy snorted. "Hah. Her baby boy needs to be taken over someone's knee and spanked for being a brat."

Adam closed his mouth and relocated his hands to his lap, looking down and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Can we.. can we change the subject?"

"You're gonna have to tell her."

"I know.. just please?"

Randy sighed. "Fine. I still don't know what I'm going to tell my parents."

"Lie. Tell them we adopted."

"We're not even married." Randy pointed out.

Adam opened his mouth, but then closed it. He didn't even want to get into that discussion. Instead he looked off out of the window... and spotted a McDonald's sign. "Randy, I'm hungry. Want McDonald's." He said, pointing to said sign.

Randy looked at the clock. It was 10am, still time for breakfast and he supposed Adam's bag of Cheetos had definitely wore off. He had promised him food later on anyway. "Alright. I need a piss-break anyhow."

"Wow, you over-share." Adam said, blinking.

Randy grumbled as he pulled off onto the exit.

The place was rather deserted for this time, but Adam was okay with that. The blonde hunkered down into his hooded sweat shirt and pulled the ball cap further over his eyes. He was sitting at a table and waiting for Randy to return from his bathroom break. He was already embarrassed with himself by how much food he had ordered. But then his tummy growled and he didn't care. Randy returned with the tray and sat it down on the table, pulling his hands back out of harms way as Adam dug in. Randy sat down as Adam unwrapped his sandwich and bit into it.

"Well, I guess you were hungry." Randy popped the lid off his pancakes and picked one of them up, sticking it into his mouth without butter or syrup. "Are we gonna tell anyone else?"

Adam glared at him and chewed the pieces of bacon up that stuck half-way out of his mouth. "Can we not talk about this here?" He said after he'd swallowed.

"I'm just asking. One day, y'know.. you won't be.." He nodded down to Adam's lower half. "It'll be here, y'know. What are we gonna tell people when they see us with the.. baby..?" He whispered.

Adam shrugged. "Adopted?"

Randy sighed and slouched. "We'll think of something, I guess."

Adam snapped his fingers and pointed at him. "Now you're thinking." He smiled, taking another big bite.

-xx-

Adam had begun to show. His tummy a mere pop belly and he had opted to wear sweat pants and loose-fitting, baggy t-shirts. Randy was amused to catch him with his shirt pulled up and him looking down at his stomach, gently prodding it.

Adam flushed when he noticed Randy looking at him and would pull his shirt back down and close the bathroom door or just simply turn and scamper away.

-xx-

They were at home. Randy's home because Adam had become clingy and when Randy mentioned anything, those mood swings that Adam was already notorious for became worse.

Adam was currently trying to wrestle his large bowl of ice cream, peanut butter and pickles away from Randy. "Let it go! I'm hungry! I'll starve! You don't want us to starve!"

"Adam, we've talked about this. This is not healthy. You're supposed to be eating healthy." Randy argued.

"I don't want that crap! It tastes like crap! I want this. Now let go!" Adam pulled the bowl and finally won, wrapping his arms around it before digging in with his spoon and shoveling it into his mouth. Adam closed his eyes and smiled happily, mhming at the bizarre treat. Randy made a face and walked away.

-xx-

Usually after Adam was done eating his weight in disgusting food, he'd pout and rub his tummy. "Do you think I'm fat, Randy? I'm getting fat."

Randy slapped his forehead. "If you'd eat how I told you to, you wouldn't get fat."

That did it. Adam would sniffle, then growl and stomp his foot. "You wouldn't love me if I got fat? You bitch! You did this to me, y'know! I'm eating for two, y'know!"

Two seconds later Adam would stop crying and would sit beside Randy on the couch with his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Randy. I love you. This is so hard. Rub my tummy."

Randy would shake his head and laugh to himself. Adam was too damn adorable to be mad at.

-xx-

Randy pulled the shirt back down after placing a kiss on Adam's slightly swollen belly.

Adam whined. "Rub it more."

Randy groaned and hung his head. "I've rubbed it for an hour now, Adam."

"But please? I'll.." Adam stopped and bolted up. "Oh, god!" He then darted to the bathroom.

Randy ran his hands over his face as he heard retching and bitter cursing.

* * *

><p><strong>I just like writing Adam all dramatic &amp; hungry. Birthing really isn't wrote yet. But I have to be logical. &amp; I'm not gonna have Adam push it out of his ass. Just thinking about that makes my skin kinda crawl... I'm glad that was pointed out tho, &amp; voiced some m-preg frustrations. I actually read a M-preg for Supernatural where a hole just magically appeared on Sam for labor. I was like wtf? LOL It was even weird for SPN. Magic male baby coming out hole is the perfect thing to describe it. It would also be a wicked band name, haha :P<strong>


	4. Sensitive

**Thank you all, XD! PrincessofPunk8, bratty Adam is precious. It deff seems like Adam would be possessive of his mama. Their bond is so cute. Yeah, let the baby have ice cream. It'll save on the drama :P Thanks, Sugar. LadyDragonsblood, aww, I'm glad I could make you laugh :) Yeah.. those are scary thoughts. I think making Adam preggers is torture enough. He doesn't need a vagina too, lol. redsandman99, (sighs) I have no idea about the pickles. I always just hear it where pregnant ppl are concerned, xP. Thanks. IsidoraAngst, I think it varies w/ different ppl. Just seems fitting to have Adam dramatic ;P wades wife, m'kay then.. takers dark lover, Randy's deff being a saint. A true gentleman. MMISERY, I think my notes says Adam's 6-8 weeks. I dunno, I need to explain that a bit later. Oh, ppl should start to expect it... soon. ToruKun1, Adam will always be someone's baby in any fic I write. Here he's Randy's. Randy just needs to come around to that. I don't think anyone would have a problem rubbing Adam's tummy. Randy should feel lucky to do so ;D **

* * *

><p><strong>Unplanned;<br>Chapter four/ 'Sensitive'  
>Rated; M L, S (fondling, touching, some sucking, Adam being a drama queen)**

Randy walked into the motel room to find Adam cupping his pecs, moving them up and down as if they were boobs.

"Randy, do you think my boobs are getting bigger?"

"No, Adam. Your boobs are fine."

"But I think they're sore.." Adam pouted, gently prodding his pecs.

"You're not a girl, Adam."

Adam glared at him. "I think my nipples are darker.

"The doctor said it was normal. Now quit playing with your tits and get dressed. We're going out tonight. My treat." Randy smiled broadly.

Adam let out a happy squeal and bounced over to Randy, jumping in his arms and pecking him on the lips. "You do love me!"

Randy chuckled. "Yes, Adam. I love you." He sat him down. "Dress."

Of course it took Adam an hour to find the right outfit. He kept trying on things to complain that it made him look too fat. When Randy agreed that the jeans made his belly- he had used the word noticeable- Adam huffed and locked himself in the bathroom.

"I'm NOT going!"

Randy knocked on the door. "Adam! Come on! The khakis were fine! Those and a button up and no one will suspect anything!"

"No! Everyone will know! God! They'll find out I'm freak and a whore! My life! My Career will be ruined!"

Randy rubbed his temples. "I will buy you ice cream and whatever else weird topping you want."

"You lie!"

Then Randy heard water running. "Adam, what are you..?" His sentence died off with a sigh.

"I'm taking a shower! I'm filthy!"

Randy groaned in agony and let his head thump against the door.

Luckily Adam showered quickly and got his hair combed out and dried. The first set of khakis were too small and Adam cried for about ten minutes before squeezing into the second pair.

"We'll go shopping, I swear. Get some nice, more comfortable clothes." Randy offered.

"You mean bigger. Don't patronize me, Randy. I know I'm not skinny. That kind of thing gets you off, doesn't it?" Adam said bitterly, buttoning his shirt as Randy got his shoes.

"Ugh, Adam.. please.. baby.."

-xx-

Randy almost found it amusing when Adam decided the waiter should drown for getting his soup wrong, but managed to stop Adam before he could act on it.

"He's a bastard." Adam muttered, folding his arms.

"Adam.. whatever happened to not getting suspected? People are going to start thinking you're.."

Adam sighed. "A crazy hormonal bitch. I know." He rested his head in his hands. "I don't know what the hell's wrong with me. I can't take this."

Randy reached over and took Adam's hand, leaving his forehead to rest on just one. "You're just going through something difficult. This is never easy, Adam, on anyone. You'll get through it and will be right back to being your regular crazy."

Adam allowed a small smile when he saw Randy grinning at him.

-xx-

Back at the hotel Adam was laying on the bed with his shirt off, fingers roaming over his pecs before lightly pinching his nipples. Randy wanted to laugh at him.

"What? Shuddup. They're sore."

"It's all in your head, Adam." Randy said, sitting down beside him.

Adam shrugged. "The doctors told me I have female shit.. maybe my boobs being tender isn't so weird.. Look, the nipples _are_ darker."

Randy swallowed as he watched Adam kneading the small pink bud in his fingers. He swatted the blonde's hand away and lightly prodded his fingertips around Adam's pec. "They feel fine." Touching Adam felt fine. His heart skipped as he let his fingers brush over the nipple. And he felt Adam's breath hitch in his chest, chill bumps forming over his skin.

"Rub.. rub them.. they hurt.." The blonde pleaded, arching himself up. Adam moaned as he felt Randy's fingers roaming his chest before he lightly pinched a nipple between his thumb and middle finger. "Please.."

Adam groaned and arched upward as he felt a tongue swipe across his other nipple. So wet and hot. His cock twitched. Fuck, how long had it been? When did he get so horny? Oh, fuck.. this need suddenly washed over him and overwhelmed him. He felt sticky and his mouth was dry. He closed his eyes as he felt Randy's lips cover his nipple, sucking gently before flicking his tongue back and forth across it. It felt so good to be touched.

"Touch.. touch me.. please.. I want you.. need.." Adam gasped out, feeling Randy's fingers ghost up and down his chest. Adam arched his hips up and gave his best slutty whine. He was so hard and throbbing and the pants needed to go.

Randy raised up and looked down at the precious blonde. He wanted nothing more than to touch him. Pleasure him. Make him feel so wonderful. Randy leaned down, capturing Adam's lips with his own in a soft kiss, feeling Adam part his lips, kissing him back hungrily as Adam reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck to hold him there.

When Randy pulled away both were panting and they kissed at each other, mouths roaming wherever they could. Randy sat up and fought with Adam's pants. They needed to go now and Adam whimpered and whined like he was dying in them. Randy yanked both the pants and underwear down. His lips found Adam's neck as he fondled his cock, rubbing and stroking him, just wanting to fucking play with him. Adam was making such delicious noises, moaning and whining as he arched up into Randy's hand.

"Harder.. oh, god.. please.. Randy.. rub me harder.. feels so good.. so good.. need to.. please.." Adam let out an incoherent choked sound as Randy started thumbing the slit of his leaking cock, Randy's lips going back to kiss and nibble on his nipples. Sore or not, they were freaking delicious.

Adam fisted the bed sheets, shifting his legs apart. He was a wreck, writhing and the room was spinning. His release was so close now and he felt like he'd lose it.

"Randy.. gonna gonna.. oh, fuck.. right like that.. shit.. uhm, Randy.." And Adam came with a mumbled squeak, his cum spilling out into Randy's hand and his body arched. Adam panted, resting back on the bed and feeling himself tingle in after-orgasm bliss.

"So.. how do your boobs feel now..?" Randy chuckled, kissing the blonde on the side of the head.

Adam giggled and raised up, pushing Randy back and fighting with his pants. Randy sat back, his hands going to Adam's hair and a content purr leaving his lips as he felt Adam's lips slide over his dick, sucking him greedily.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the chapter's not that incredibly long. I've had this typed out. I didn't know whether to have it be next or add more. So, I'll just go w this here. A little Redge gewdness. & sorry, I haven't been able to sit too long & write. If you follow me on Twitter, you've prob heard me bitch about it. Hm, well. This is something at least. (also, Adam's boobs are still incredible. Why aren't they played w/ more? They need to played with. S'okay, Jeff & Randy will play w/ them & love on them- as seen in various fics of mine)**


End file.
